


Make Me

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: Kinktober 2018 [31]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Gunplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Safewords, Top Drop, and feels shitty over how much he likes it, dub/noncon roleplay, in essence eggsy fulfills tequilas fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: The door was cracked just a sliver, but as his foot collided with the wood it shot open with a loud bang and a crack as it hit the wall, and Eggsy stalked into the room, gun raised, and shouted, “On your knees! Hands behind your head!”





	Make Me

**Author's Note:**

> Day thirty-one was aftercare. Happy Halloween, and happy end of kinktober! Hope you enjoy this, and hope you enjoyed the rest of these too.
> 
> In case the tags make it unclear; Tequila asks Eggsy to pretend to force him into sex at gunpoint. Eggsy agrees, and he hates how much he likes it, leading to a top drop after the scene is over. Tequila helps him through it. There is one use of a safeword: it is a soft limit to renegotiate part of the scene, Eggsy says it, and Tequila respects his needs.

Eggsy steeled himself, his hands trembled slightly as they clutched at his gun. He went over his mental checklist one more time, then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His hands stopped shaking. He opened his eyes again. He was ready.

The door was cracked just a sliver, but as his foot collided with the wood it shot open with a loud bang and a crack as it hit the wall, and Eggsy stalked into the room, gun raised, and shouted, “On your knees! Hands behind your head!”

Tequila let out a startled cry and dropped to the floor, tucking his chin as he cowered, arms shooting up to fold behind his head.

For one brief second, Eggsy considered safewording. Because playacting or not, Tequila looked _terrified_.

Tequila had begged for this. Well, begged was a bit strong, and it implied he hadn’t let it drop when Eggsy said no. Eggsy had never outwardly said no, but when Tequila had asked him, blushing and squirming, what Eggsy thought about possibly pulling a gun on him and “forcing” him to do sexual things, Eggsy’s first response had been a concerned, “Shit, babe, I’d never do something like that to you.”

It’d taken a moment to uncross their wires as Tequila had reassured Eggsy that he _knew_ that, and it was part of why the fantasy was so appealing to him. “I wouldn’t be fighting you the whole way,” he’d explained. “I just…I really like the idea of it. You getting a little rough with me, making me do things even if I say I don’t want to. Knowing that if I really didn’t want to, if I needed to safeword, you’d stop in a heartbeat.”

Eggsy had still been a little resistant. He’d been forced to do things at gunpoint growing up – never sexual stuff, thank fuck, but still – and the idea of doing it to Tequila was kind of horrifying. He hadn’t had to vocalize it; Tequila had read it in his expression, his face falling briefly before he schooled his features and said, “If you don’t want to, that’s fine. I know it’s a little out there.”

And something about seeing Tequila’s disappointment had shifted Eggsy’s mind. Not changed it, per se, but there wasn’t an awful lot Eggsy wouldn’t do for Tequila, and if that was his fantasy, then the least Eggsy could do was try. They’d spent a lot of time negotiating the scenario, figuring out how much of it would have to be real and how much roleplay to give them both what they needed out of it. And Eggsy had been very clear on safewords; while there was always the agreement that if Eggsy needed to safeword during a scene, he could, there had also been an unspoken assumption that as the dominant partner he probably wouldn’t. This time, he’d cautioned, the odds of it happening were a lot higher, and Tequila needed to be prepared for that.

Still on the ground, Tequila peeked up at him timidly, but the concern written in his eyes wasn’t fear _of_ Eggsy, but for him. It settled something in Eggsy’s chest, and he set his jaw, lifting his chin and narrowing his eyes. “Eyes on the floor or I’ll put a bullet between them.” He cocked the gun for good measure.

They both knew it was empty – before the scene Eggsy had showed Tequila the empty chamber, and he hadn’t even put the magazine back in – but the effect was still instantaneous: Tequila dropped his chin so fast Eggsy wouldn’t have been shocked if he gave himself whiplash. He stalked forward, shoes loud on the hardwood, circling until he was behind Tequila, pressing the muzzle of the gun right against the back of his neck. “That’s right,” he said. “Do what I say, and no one gets hurt.”

“What’s going on?” Tequila’s voice was shaky, stuttering. “I don’t understand-“

Eggsy dug the gun in a little harder. “And don’t speak unless I tell you to.”

Tequila’s mouth snapped shut. “That’s better,” Eggsy said. He crouched down, getting a fistful of Tequila’s hair in his free hand and dragging him upright, hissing into his ear, “You know perfectly well why this is happening. Just like you know that if you fight back, it’s gonna be a hell of a lot worse for you.”

He watched Tequila swallow hard, heard the tell-tale sound of a suppressed whimper. It shouldn’t have made his cock twitch in his trousers, but it did, and Eggsy sucked in a sharp breath. He stood up abruptly, stepping around Tequila so he could jab the gun against his forehead as he demanded, “Shirt off. Now.”

It was a testament to Tequila’s training, his acting ability, that his fingers actually fumbled the buttons. At least, Eggsy hoped it was acting, and another surprising stab of lust sank low in his stomach, heat starting to pool in his groin. He hadn’t expected his body to respond so quickly, had thought he might need to picture something else, if they even got that far, but as Tequila struggled to shrug out of his shirt, the fabric catching on his wrists before he finally freed himself and left it to pool on the floor, Eggsy felt his pants start to tighten, cock thickening as he stared down at Tequila’s trembling form.

He let go of Tequila’s hair and pressed his free hand against the growing tent in his trousers, hating himself just a little for how _good_ it felt when Tequila’s eyes widened, as if he was just now realizing Eggsy’s intentions. He panted, swallowing back a moan he refused to allow himself, rubbing himself through the fabric and hardening further at the friction. He popped the button, and Tequila blurted out, “Wait!”

Eggsy backhanded him with the gun.

It wasn’t hard. Eggsy had measured the hit, and not only wouldn’t it bruise, the skin didn’t even turn red. But Tequila’s mouth fell open in shock, and tears welled up in his eyes. Eggsy’s stomach twisted up in knots, and he hastily whispered, “Yellow.”

Tequila blinked, a frown creasing his forehead. A single tear rolled down his cheek, but otherwise he suddenly looked unaffected. Eggsy’s chest loosened again. “Don’t cry,” he begged softly. “I don’t think I can do this if you cry.”

Understanding dawned on Tequila’s face, and he smiled up at Eggsy. “I can cry on command, baby. I’m liking it, I promise.”

“I know,” Eggsy said, although he hadn’t been sure until Tequila had said it. “Just…not that.”

“Okay.” Tequila blinked rapidly, wiping the water away from his eyes. “You sure you’re good to keep going?”

If Eggsy was being truthful, he was a little too good to keep going. He was still throbbing in his trousers, cock aching to be released, and his gun hand wasn’t wavering anymore. But all he did was nod. “Yeah. I’m good. Ready when you are.”

Tequila nodded, and then between one blink and the next he’d reschooled his features back to terror, eyes fixed on the gun. Eggsy levelled it again, taking a deep breath and forcing his next words to be harsh. “You don’t get to tell me what to do,” he snarled. “That’s my job.”

“But-“

Eggsy hit him again, a tiny bit harder. Fuck, he was hard, the pressure actually painful as he yanked down the zipper, working hastily to free himself. He sighed in relief as his cock sprang out, purpling at the tip and leaking profusely. He wrapped a hand around himself, giving the length a few quick pumps to take the edge off, his eyes fluttering half shut.

Tequila squirmed, eyes darting towards the door, and Eggys’s snapped open again, digging the muzzle into Tequila’s forehead. “Don’t even think about it.” He stilled the hand on his cock but didn’t let go, tracing the gun down Tequila’s cheek and over his plush lips. “Open up.”

“I don’t-“

“Shut up!” Eggsy raised his gun hand again and Tequila flinched, bracing for impact. Eggsy didn’t hit him, and Tequila flinched again, this time in surprise, when the touch was light, another stroke of cold gunmetal against his face. “That wasn’t a request.”

Tequila’s lips quivered as he parted them, and Eggsy guided his cock to them, tracing his mouth and painting it with shiny, slick precum. “If I feel teeth,” Eggsy warned him, pressing the muzzle to Tequila’s forehead, “you’re not going to feel anything ever again.”

Tequila nodded in understanding, folding his lips over his teeth, and Eggsy pushed in, groaning at the wet heat that enveloped him. He sank in to the root, holding himself there just to watch Tequila’s face contort as he started to gag, then pulled back just long enough for him to suck in a desperate breath before doing it again.

He kept his pace random, fucking Tequila’s face in uneven strokes. The gun never wavered, and Tequila closed his eyes, looking for all the world like he was praying for it to be over. His mouth was slack, drool spilling over his chin with each of Eggsy’s thrusts, and something dark seized Eggsy tight.

He pulled out, grabbing Tequila’s hair and forcing his head backwards again, replacing his cock with the barrel of the gun. Tequila’s eyes snapped open as he started to choke, struggling frantically against Eggsy’s grip in an attempt to free himself. Eggsy checked for the hand signal, but there wasn’t one, so he allowed himself to focus on Tequila’s face as he growled, “I’d have thought you’d be better than that. Look at you, you’re being better to my gun than you were to my cock.” Tequila was still choking, but Eggsy knew exactly how long his boyfriend could go without breathing, and his cock throbbed at the thought of that flexing throat being wrapped around him, rippling around the head. But Eggsy had something better in mind. “If your mouth isn’t gonna do it for me, I guess I’ll just have to take something better.”

Finally, he tugged the gun back and released Tequila’s hair. Tequila collapsed forward, hunching over with his palm braced against the floor, coughing wetly. Eggsy planted a foot on his chest and shoved him backwards, forcing Tequila into a sprawl on his back. There was a tent in his jeans – thank god – but Tequila seemed perfectly content to ignore it in favour of trying to even his breathing, his throat rasping slightly as he panted. The gun glinted in the light, slick with Tequila’s spit, as Eggsy gestured with it. “On the bed. Hands and knees.”

For a single, long second, Tequila didn’t move, just stared at Eggsy, mouth agape and fear in his eyes. And for that long second, Eggsy hated himself for loving that picture, for wanting what came next.

Then Tequila was scrambling for the bed, cowering on his knees, chin and elbows tucked. Eggsy kicked off his shoes, shoving his trousers and pants down to his knees as he climbed onto the bed behind Tequila, hooking his fingers into Tequila’s waistband and dragging his hips back. He reached around the front, and Tequila yelped as Eggsy forced the zipper down, then stilled when Eggsy rested the gun against his back.

“See?” Eggsy purred, darkness in his voice. “You love this.” He cupped Tequila’s hard cock through his jeans, rubbing his thumb over the tip. “No need to fight me.”

“I don’t want this.”

“Yes, you do,” Eggsy said. He shoved Tequila’s jeans and boxers down, baring his arse, and then trained the gun down his spine and over the curve of his cheeks, sliding it into the groove between them until the muzzle caught on his pucker. Tequila’s whole body tensed. Eggsy pet at his cock. “You’re so hard. If you really didn’t want this, you wouldn’t be, would you?”

“Please don’t,” Tequila whimpered.

The heat in Eggsy’s groin was growing. He ached, and he pressed the gun a little harder into Tequila, not enough to breach him but enough to stretch the rim, imagining how good it would feel when he put his cock in its place. “I don’t know what would feel better,” he hissed. “Making you take this or my cock.”

“Stop, _please_ ,” Tequila begged, and Eggsy’s breath caught in his throat. He felt sick, and Jesus Christ, he was still hard, what the fuck was wrong with him? Tequila was begging him to stop, was still whimpering it out now, and all Eggsy could think about was how much better it would feel to be buried inside him.

Tequila hadn’t safeworded, he reminded himself, trying to keep his breath from shaking, from ruining the fantasy. Tequila was still into it, no matter what he said, and Eggsy could do this. Wanted to do this. For him.

“Turn over,” he growled. “I want to see you face when you take me.”

He pulled the gun away and Tequila flipped onto his back, biting his lip when Eggsy shoved his knees up, bending him nearly in half. Tequila was bulky, but he was still pretty flexible, and it gave Eggsy plenty of room between his thighs. “You better hope I’m still wet from that shitty blowjob,” he warned, “because you ain’t getting anything else.”

Tequila’s eyes widened, but that was all he got before Eggsy shoved in with a grunt. Tequila’s body accepted him easily – they’d prepped before this, Eggsy stretching him open first with his fingers, then with a toy, cooing to him sweetly as he’d pressed as much lube into him as Tequila would allow because Eggsy respected Tequila’s fantasy, but there was no way they weren’t going to be practical about it – but Tequila cried out anyway, and Eggsy could hear the suppressed pleasure under the fear in his voice. He forced himself in to the root, relieved that his boyfriend was still slick inside, clenching beautifully around him, just on the right side of painfully tight.

He bottomed out and then stilled. The gun was still in his hand, laying against Tequila’s chest like an afterthought. Tequila was still whimpering, no longer words but pure fright, his body betraying him as his hips rocked back minutely, as if trying to sink Eggsy even deeper. Eggsy picked up the gun, and with Tequila contorted it was easy to shove it past his lips again, forcing his mouth open but keeping the weapon shallow, snarling, “Stay still, or things are going to get a lot worse.”

Tequila stiffened, and dark satisfaction rolled through Eggsy at being obeyed. The hand holding Tequila’s leg up squeezed tighter, getting a solid grip, and then he thrust, hard, drawing nearly all the way out and slamming back in with relish. Tequila screamed around the gun, and Eggsy yanked it out, but the only words falling over Tequila’s lips were “no” and “stop” and “please, don’t, _please_ ,” and none of them were the word that Eggsy needed to hear to make him stop, so he didn’t.

He didn’t even want to, and that was the worst part, the part that settled heavy in his gut along with the black heat pooling there, egged on by every pounding thrust into Tequila’s willing body. It was fine, because Tequila was still hard, even with the gun digging into his chest, even with Eggsy’s harsh grip, his cock leaking as Eggsy ploughed into him. He moaned in pleasure even as Tequila whimpered, barrelling towards the edge with reckless abandon.

He slotted the gun against Tequila’s cock, every thrust of his hips rubbing the length along the barrel, and Tequila cried out at the cold metal against his burning cock. “You can come like this, can’t you?” Eggsy growled. He was so close, balls tight as his thrusts got rougher, more uneven. “That’s all the friction you need, that and the knowledge that if I slip, I shoot you, that’s all you need to get off, isn’t it? You’ve got some kind of sick danger fetish, nothing gets your rocks off like this.”

Tequila shot off like a rocket, actually surprising Eggsy as his body clamped down tight around Eggsy’s cock, triggering his own orgasm. He gasped as he pulsed into Tequila’s hole, filling it with cum until it dripped out around his still-thrusting length. He stilled his hips, panting hard, and let go of Tequila’s leg in favour of bracing himself against Tequila’s chest. Then he pulled out, tucking himself back into his trousers and shoving the gun into the waistband.

“That’s what I thought.” His voice was cold, harsh, and steadier than he’d expected. He turned around and stalked from the room, leaving Tequila on the bed, covered in his own cum and with Eggsy’s leaking out of him, slamming the door behind him.

The moment it was closed he pressed his back to it and slid down it, grabbing the gun and shoving it as far away from himself as he possible could, the metal skittering on the hardwood floor as it slid down the hall. His chest felt tight. He couldn’t breathe. He’s just…oh fuck, he’d just…he had to go back in, had to make sure-

But Tequila had asked to be left alone. “Don’t go far,” he’d said, “but wait a couple minutes to come back, alright? I want you to use me and then leave.” So Eggsy sat outside the door, fighting back tears. Every second felt twice as long, and he skimmed through his mental checklist again. Tequila would need to be taken care of. He’d need touch, Tequila always liked cuddling after sex. Water, probably. They’d both been sweating, Tequila would probably be dehydrated. Right, cuddles first, then he’d fill the glass they kept by the bathroom sink so he wouldn’t have to go as far.

The knock on the door startled him. “Eggsy?”

He shot up, wrenching it open. Tequila was naked, but he hadn’t cleaned himself up beyond that, and Eggsy cursed himself for not thinking that far ahead. He stretched up, giving Tequila a peck on the lips. “Go lie down, babe. I’ll get something to clean up with, and I’ll be right there, okay?” His voice wasn’t quite so steady anymore, but at least he didn’t sound as choked as he felt.

“Alright.” Tequila smiled easily at him, and guilt churned Eggsy’s stomach. He fetched a flannel from the bathroom, wetting it and filling the water glass while he was there. Then he returned to the bedroom.

Tequila was sprawled lazily on the bed, and Eggsy set the glass on the nightstand and climbed in next to him, carefully stroking the flannel over his skin, cleaning up the worst of the mess. “You let me know if anything hurts,” Eggsy murmured, wiping gently at his cock.

“You okay?”

The question caught him off guard, and he shook his head reflexively. “Don’t worry about me. This is for you, sweetheart.” He swiped between Tequila’s cheeks, trying not to overstimulate him. He discarded the flannel, and then stroked his fingers through Tequila’s sweat-slicked hair. “How you feeling?”

“Really good, baby.” Tequila took his hand, pressing a kiss to each of his fingers in turn. He grinned at Eggsy. “You were perfect. That was exactly what I wanted.”

“I wasn’t too rough with you?” Eggsy asked worriedly. “I didn’t scare you too much?”

“You were perfect,” Tequila repeated, but there was a change in his voice, his brow creasing, and Eggsy’s chest tightened again, his throat closing up as he tried to swallow. Tequila pushed himself into a sitting position. “Eggsy?”

“I’m fine,” Eggsy choked out. He shuddered, wrapping his arms around himself.

“No, you’re not.” Tequila scooped him up, pulling him close and pressing a kiss to his temple. “Talk to me. What’s going on? Did you not like it? You didn’t safeword, so I thought-“

“I liked it.” And oh, god, admitting it was the final straw and Eggsy couldn’t stop the tears. He felt Tequila start, and then squeeze him tighter as he sobbed, “I fucking _loved_ it, I loved doing that to you, _hurting_ you like that. What kind of sick fucking person does that make me?”

“Eggsy, baby, I asked you to. I wanted it.”

“And that’s another thing!” Eggsy hiccupped. “All that fucking shit about how you must have wanted it because you were hard? That’s so fucked up! That’s not even how it works, it makes it sound like I was justifying raping you-“

“Eggsy.” Tequila’s voice was firm, and it stopped Eggsy’s rambling in its tracks. He looked up through tearful eyes, into Tequila’s face. His expression was gentle, and he leaned his forehead against Eggsy’s. “I asked you to do all that,” he repeated. “That was the fantasy, baby. Having you do that and knowing that if I really hadn’t wanted it then we would stop. Remember?”

Eggsy swallowed hard. He still felt a little sick, that sinking feeling so low in his stomach it might as well have punched a hole in it straight to the floor. “I wasn’t supposed to like it,” he said, and the words surprised him. “I was supposed to be okay because _you_ liked it, but I wasn’t supposed to…what kind of sick fucker gets off on fucking his boyfriend at gunpoint?”

“What kind of sick fucker gets off on being fucked at gunpoint?” Tequila retorted calmly.

“That’s…it’s different.”

“No, it’s not.” Tequila scooted them back so he was leaning against the headboard. He rubbed his nose against Eggsy’s. “I love you, baby. So much. And the fact that you were willing to try that for me, even though you weren’t certain you were going to like it, that means so much to me. But if you’re this upset over it, we don’t have to ever do it again, alright?”

“But you like it.” Eggsy blinked rapidly, trying to stop the flow of tears with only limited success.

“I do,” Tequila said. “But your happiness is a lot more important to me than one fantasy. There’s a hell of a lot that we do and _both_ like, shit that doesn’t end with you crying in my lap afterwards. That’s more than enough for me.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Tequila kissed him again, this time on the lips, slow and sweet and chaste. “You said you liked it. Maybe someday we can try again, after you’ve worked your way through the guilt. But if we don’t, that’s fine too. Alright?”

Eggsy nodded slowly. He swallowed, wiping away the last of the tears. Tequila reached for the glass of water and offered it to Eggsy, who took it from him wordlessly and took a sip. Even at room temperature, it cooled his body, and he passed it back to Tequila, who took a sip too. They passed it back and forth until it was dry, and then Tequila set it aside again.

“I’m supposed to be taking care of you,” Eggsy murmured. “That’s my job.”

Tequila shook his head. “We take care of each other, baby. Right now you need it a little more than I do, and that’s okay.” He wrapped an arm around Eggsy’s waist. “You want to cuddle a little while longer? Or maybe take a bubble bath?”

Eggsy gripped Tequila a little tighter, burying his face in Tequila’s neck. “Wanna stay here,” he murmured against the skin. “Don’t wanna move.”

“Alright,” Tequila agreed easily. He adjusted his grip on Eggsy, and then pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “We’ll stay here as long as you need.”


End file.
